1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a convertible vehicle with a movable roof, which has a flexible roof covering at least in its rear area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A convertible vehicle with a completely or partially flexible roof covering, e.g., a vinyl or textile roof covering, often has, provided that the rear end region of the roof covering is not secured to the vehicle body, a rear tension bow, by which the roof covering can be stretched on a body section on which it rests when the roof is closed. In this regard, it is well known that the tension bow is U-shaped as viewed from above and has a middle section that extends transversely to the vehicle and lateral legs that extend essentially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. To allow mobility, for example, rotatability, of the tension bow for opening the roof, it is necessary for a section of the roof covering located in front of the lateral legs of the tension bow with respect to the direction of vehicle travel to be elastically movable and especially foldable during the opening of the tension bow. Therefore, the lateral legs of the tension bow cannot extend, securely connected to the roof covering, as far as, say, a pivot axis of the tension bow, but rather must leave an open section for the movement of the section of the roof covering. Nevertheless, when the roof is closed, this section of the roof covering must rest securely and with a good seal on the automobile body.